


Black Family Traditions

by randomactress



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomactress/pseuds/randomactress
Summary: The Black Family is weird, and Sirius forgets that not everyone's parents are also cousins.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735852
Kudos: 25





	Black Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot has happened since the first oneshot in this series, including the fact that the person who I was writing this with is now my girlfriend. I hope you enjoy!

“I was supposed to marry my cousin.”

Three pairs of eyes turned faster than Sirius could have thought possible. The marauders had been eating lunch and casually discussing what kind of people their parents would want them to date, and Sirius had felt like adding on his experiences.

“I’m sorry what?” Remus asked, having heard exactly what he said but not wanting to believe it was true.

“What?” Sirius tilted his head, almost exactly imitating a puppy. “What’s confusing about it? My parents wanted to continue the bloodline of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and all that other crap, so they basically set people up at birth.” 

There was a long silence as the other boys tried to wrap their heads around the idea.

James, who had been unable to put together words until now spoke up; “I have so many questions. First off, how close of a cousin?”

Sirius looked down at his plate with his eyebrows furrowed. “Um… I want to say third?”

“Second is how do you know this?”

Sirius laughed before answering. “It’s a pretty well known fact.”

“Third is just why” James asked, almost pleadingly.

Sirius shrugged and stated: “Hey, all I know is the weddings were super boring.” Thinking this was the end of the conversation, he tried to go back to his meal, before realizing the rest of the marauders were still staring expectantly.

“What?” Sirius asked with a mouthful of food.

“You can’t just say that and not tell us every single detail” Peter stated, as though this was obvious. In response, Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

“What do you wanna know? The ceremonies took like 4 hours and everyone was forced to speak French the entire time.”

Remus’ mouth dropped. “You speak French?”

James and Peter looked over. 

“How did you not know that? He speaks French constantly. I mean we all know it’s mostly insults and swear words, but that still counts.” James looked over at the young werewolf, wondering how he didn’t notice such an obvious thing.

Peter decided to go back to the topic at hand and focused on something else Sirius had said. “Four hours? What do they talk about?”

“Honestly I’ve never actually paid attention.” 

Remus, still staring at Sirius muttered “French”. He was still completely fixated on that subject.

“Yes Moony. I’m fluent in french. It’s not a big deal. Can we please just stop talking about this?” 

“So we’ve discovered Remus Lupin’s french kink.” James teased.

“Oh and we also learned that Pads was not a well behaved child” Peter added.

Sirius smirked and said: “Didn’t we already know that?” 

“You speak fluent french.” Remus had apparently ignored every word his friends had said, and was still daydreaming about his boyfriend. His eyes snapped up to Sirius and he asked, “Can we go?” 

A loud “Ewwwww” was heard from James and Peter.

“It’s because I need to, um, to talk to him about the potions homework. Perverts.” Sirius laughed at this poor attempt to cover up the fact that they were definitely going to go make out and let his boyfriend pull him out of the Great Hall.


End file.
